A Diary
Bella1963 was in the void, floating aimlessly around. Then, she found a old book, also floating around. She is very suspicious. Why haven’t I seen this book before? She thought she explored all of the void already, so this book intrudged her. She opened the book. Entry number ??? Dear diary, I don't know how much more of this I can take until I snap. All the work, the threats and insults, and the lack of freedom is getting to me. My mother keep on emphasizing how useless and pathetic I am, and boasting about how she was one of the best student in her school when she was my age. Well, she has one thing that I don't have-Freedom. I yearn to be able to fly, yet it seems the world is trying to drive me insane. Even though I have my safe haven, the internet, I doubt I can keep mother from taking it away from me forever...and, of course, even the internet is not 100% safe for me. It just seems like the world has no place for me anymore... I wish I was invisible. Bella1963 raised an eyebrow. This seemed to be her creator's diary. Should she keep on reading? Then, she decided that her creator won't be too mad at her for doin this, so she continued on reading, flipping across random pages. Entry number ??? Dear Diary, '' ''They try to keep me away from happiness. Are they jealous? I think they hate me. Happiness is so simple for me, yet they refuse to let me achive it. When did privacy stop being a thing? So her creator is not allowed to be happy? Hmmm... Entry number ??? Dear Diary, She hit me. I begged. I cried. I screamed. She didn't stop. It's interesting how each entry number date, and ending of the diary entries are scratched out, which made it unreadable. Dear Diary, '' ''I hate her. I hate her with all of my heart. I can only watch as she crushed what was left of my hope. My happiness. '' ''As I looked out the window, I am greeted by the sight of happy children playing with each other, and their parents looking proud of their kids. Some kids stopped playing and ran to their parents, and some of the parents smiled and hugged their child, and other parents giving their child snacks. Jealousy hit me like a rock. I tried to tug on the door, but it was locked from the outside. '' ''She left a note. '' The note was stuck between the pages of the book. ''Finish all 106 pages of the Chinese booklet I gave you before I get home or else I'm going to shave all of your hair. I doubt you want to go to your new school entirely bald...especially when you're a girl... - Your loving mother She shaked her head, and stick the note back to where it belong. She flipped to another page. Dear Diary, I wonder when she would stop treating me like training an exclusicve trophy pet, machine, and punching bag and actually start treating me like a proper human? The worst thing is the rest of the community I live in seems to agree with her ways of treating me... Maybe I should just end it.... Bella1963 is starting to actually see why her own fate is a tragedy. But this doesn't mean she forgave her for all the bad things she did. She continued on reading. W.I.P Category:Bella1963 Category:Journal Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas